1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roofing shingles and methods of installing them. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a roofing shingle of the solid type usually made from either felt or fiberglass but with three marks on the portion of the shingle to be covered by the next higher row of shingles to indicate the center point as well as the one-third and two-third locations from either end. The three marks are substantially as long as the upper portion of the shingle which is covered by the next higher row of shingles. The upper portion is approximately fifty-five percent of the total shingle width. Two additional linear marks, preferably shorter in length are located substantially two inches from each end of the shingle to designate overlap. Included are a variety of methods for installation of such shingles creating a variety of appearances but always with overlapping joints to provide absolute double shingle coverage thereby avoiding joint leaks due to expansion. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide a novel and improved shingle and improved methods for installing such shingles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a long time in the past, shingles were made with various cut out configurations to give the general appearance of a slate roof. Although such cut outs provided a desirable appearance, the cut outs provided wear spots in the roof where leaks would occur earlier than where a double layer of roofing existed. Therefore, solid shingles without cut outs have been made available. Such solid shingles generally have a rectangular form and are thirty-six inches in length by twelve inches in width. Also a slighter larger shingle is available in metric dimensions.
Shingles expand and contract due to temperature changes and if the shingles are placed too close together in an abutting arrangement, the shingles will buckle in hot weather. As is well known, once shingles buckle they stay buckled even though the temperature drops leaving a permanent leak situation. Even apart from leaks, buckling and cracking detract from the general appearance of the roof. On the other hand, if they are too far apart, when contraction occurs in cold weather, leaks will ultimately develop. It should also be recognized that even with solid shingles, each butt joint still in essence is a cutout resulting in single layer coverage at that point. Therefore, it is desirable to apply such shingles in arrangements which are attractive and which prevent leaks due to contraction and expansion and to improve the shingle itself for easy, reliable installation.
The novel features which are considered as characteristics of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appending claims. The invention itself, however, as to its construction and obvious advantages, will best be understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read with the accompanying drawings.